


as real as can be

by ha11ows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha11ows/pseuds/ha11ows
Summary: It's been years since Joanne revealed the secrets of the Wizarding World to the muggles, although, it has since been brushed off as simply a work of fiction. Lily believes it to be real.





	as real as can be

part 1 - introduction to lily

part 2 - lily goes to the leaky cauldron, fails

part 3 - lily sets on to go to hogwarts

part 4 - lily sees the ruins of the castle, wonders why || intro of neville and wizarding world

> part 5 - neville's background ? *flashbacks*

part 6 - *present day* they meet

part 7 - neville tries to hide lily and shows her around hogwarts // hogwarts faculty panic (unrelated)

part 8 - wizarding world TRUE history as told by neville

part 9 - lily gets discovered

part 10 - consequences, possibly the involvement of the ministry of magic

part 11 - neville and lily angst | possibility of lily having her memory wiped and losing each other | they try to escape

part 12 - they get caught | more neville and lily angst

part 13 - lily gets her memory wiped as per the orders of the minister of magic

part 14 - end


End file.
